verflucht?
by Robbyn
Summary: nicht immer bekommt man, was man erwartet. Nicht immer kann man alles von selbst schaffen, nicht immer kann man den Weg, den man gehen muss, selbstbestimmen.
1. Prolog

Dies ist meine zweite FF. Mir gehört nichts außer der Handlung! Sogar den Titel hab ich geklaut. Hoffe sie gefällt euch etwas. Sie ist mir heute im Deutschunterricht eingefallen - tjaja man sieht wieder wie interessiert ich doch bin *leichtrotwerd* - aber ich stehe dazu! Lest schön *g*!  
  
Der Labdakidenfluch by Robbyn Black  
  
Prolog - oder wie es zu dem Fluch kam  
  
Was habe ich getan - das eine Strafe verlangt?  
  
Habe ich doch nur auf mein Herz gehört!  
  
Wieso darf ich nicht frei sein?  
  
Wieso muss ich allen untergeben sein - dem König, den Männern.  
  
Bestrafe mich, aber lass mir meinen Frieden!  
  
***  
  
Sie kniete vor dem Herrscher. Jeder tat es, niemand wehrte sich, alle unterwarfen sich. Er war der König. Er hatte die Macht.  
  
Sie fühlte seinen Blick auf ihr. Nicht diesen berechnenden, erhabenen, sondern fragend, fühlend.  
  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie er leicht die Hand hob und sich daraufhin die Wache entfernte. Ja, sie taten alles für ihn.  
  
Weiterhin herrschte Stille. Sie wusste, was sie getan hatte, sie wusste, dass es niemand erwartet hatte und sie wusste, dass sie bestraft werden würde.  
  
Sie war bereit.  
  
"Erheb dich!", die einst sanfte Stimme war leise, eiskalt.  
  
"Mein König.", sie erhob sich, sah aber weiterhin zu Boden.  
  
"Sie mich an, damit ich weiß, was dein Wort gilt!"  
  
Sie sah ihn nun direkt an. Sie hatte sich nicht vorzuwerfen, bereute nichts.  
  
"Sag mir, was dich bewegte, meinen Antrag abzulehnen!"  
  
"Mein König, ich liebe euch nicht.", sagte sie schlicht.  
  
"Liebe? Was ist denn Liebe wert in dieser Welt? Ich könnte euch Macht geben, Reichtümer jeder Art und ihr zieht einen einfachen Schmied mir vor!"  
  
Der Zorn war nun deutlich aus seiner Stimme zu hören.  
  
"Mein König, ich brauche keine Reichtümer, Rodrigo kann für mich sorgen und wir lieben uns, mehr begehrt mein Herz nicht."  
  
"Naives Kind! Wo ich dir alles bieten kann!" Er klatschte zweimal in die Hände und ein großer Mann erschien in der Halle und fiel vor dem König auf die Knie.  
  
"König Labdakos, ihr wünscht meine Dienste?"  
  
Emilia erschauderte, sie kannte diesen Mann, zuviel schlechtes hatte sie schon gehört.  
  
"Ja mein bester Desdemos, mir bleibt keine andere Wahl, ich habe euch rufen lassen, da ihr mir als Ratsmann und als Hexenmeister immer treu zur Seite gestanden habt."  
  
Angesprochener verbeugte sich noch einmal tief.  
  
Der König klatschte noch einmal in die Hände und ein paar Wachen erschienen, die einen sich wehrenden Mann bei sich führten.  
  
"Rodrigo!", Emilia eilte auf ihren Verlobten zu.  
  
"Lasst ihn frei. Geht!", befahl der König.  
  
Emilia stand nun an der Seite von Rodrigo, beide sahen abwartend zum Thron.  
  
"Ich will euch die Vermählung gewähren, aber für das, was ihr getan habt, werdet ihr bestraft werden!"  
  
"Mein König, tut mit mir was euch beliebt, aber lasst Emilia ihren Frieden!"  
  
"Schweigt! Ich habe mich für euch, Emilia, wegen eurer Schönheit entschieden, doch ihr habt mich verschmäht!"  
  
Angesprochene sah aber auch weiterhin mutig auf. "Tut mit mir, was euch beliebt!"  
  
"Nein, euch werde ich nichts tut. Werdet ihr trotzdem bestraft werden!"  
  
"Mein König?", beide sahen fragend auf.  
  
"Oh, ich will euer neues Glück doch nicht zerstören, doch die Strafe wird eure Nachkommen treffen!"  
  
Er winkte den Zauberer zu sich heran und begann ihm seinen Plan flüsternd zu erklären.  
  
Doch die beiden Verliebten konnten nur einzelne Fetzen verstehen.  
  
".ewiger Fluch."  
  
".Magie Übertragung."  
  
".nur die Frauen."  
  
".tot."  
  
Nach, für die beiden, schier ewig langer Zeit wand sich der Herrscher wieder an die Beiden.  
  
"Dieser Fluch wird nur die Frauen von euren Nachkommen treffen und nicht von euch aufgehoben werden können!"  
  
Nun drehte sich der Hexenmeister um und breitete seine Hände aus. Als er begann, den Spruch zu murmeln, leuchteten diese grell auf. Ach seine Augen wurden plötzlich rot, blutrot.  
  
"Verflucht seid ihr und euer Geschlecht! Möge die Rose verbrennen, wenn sie blüht. Möge sie vertrocknen, wenn sie ihren Duft einem Anderen gibt, auf ewig! Nur der kalte und verhasste Mond kann sie am Leben erhalten Braucht sich doch Sonne, um gut zu riechen!"  
  
***  
  
Dieser Fluch blieb lange Zeit unbemerkt. Emilia heiratete Rodrigo und sie gebaren fünf Söhne.  
  
Davon kamen drei im Krieg um, doch zwei heirateten.  
  
Jago, der älteste, wurde Vater zweier Söhne. Doch die Frau Cassios, des jüngsten Sohnes, gebar einen Sohn und ein Mädchen.  
  
Dieses sollte das erste Opfer des Fluches werden. Doch dieser war schon fast in Vergessenheit geraten.  
  
Emilia und Rodrigo waren schon früh gestorben und hatten niemand etwas erzählt.  
  
Nur Mercutio, Schriftführer und Mönch, hatte alles niedergeschrieben. Doch war auch dieser längst verstorben und niemand wusste von den Schriftrollen, die im Kloster versteckt lagen.  
  
So kam es, dass Bianca, Tochter des Cassio heranwuchs und nichts von ihrem Schicksal wusste.  
  
Man schrieb jetzt das Jahr 200. Das Mädchen lebte unbeschwert in Frankreich und wurde im Alter von 17 Jahren einem reichen Adligen vermählt.  
  
So ging es mehrere Jahre, Mädchen wurden geboren und wurden wiederum im frühen Alter gegen ihren Willen vermählt.  
  
Dadurch konnte der Fluch nicht in Kraft treten.  
  
Doch die Zeiten änderten sich. Frauen konnten balt selbst entscheiden und nicht selten geschah dies nach dem Herzen. Doch der Fluch war vergessen.  
  
So kam es, dass Mädchen und Jungen geboren wurden, doch die Mädchen, die sich verliebten und sich für diesen Mann entschieden, verschwanden einfach und wurden nie wieder gesehen.  
  
Na, hat es euch gefallen? Wollt ihr wissen wie es weitergeht? Schreibt mir und ich beeile mich! Frage: Wer weiß, woher die Namen kommen?  
Wer weiß, was der Labdakidenfluch wirklich ist?  
Gibt 100 Punkte und ne Tüte Gummibärchen(für die Süßen von euch)*g*!!!  
  
Zusatzpunkt: *gg* fällt jemanden von euch ein Nachnahme mit X am Anfang ein?  
Ist wichtig für die Fortsetzung!  
  
Ach, bevor ihr geschockt aufhört weiterzulesen - obwohl das bestimmt und hoffentlich übertrieben ist - es wird ab dem nächsten Chap mit einem leichten Zeitsprung weitergehen. Wenn also jemand unbedingt die Zeit um 300 bevorzugt, er sei vorgewarnt. Na ja, vielleicht baue ich ja noch ein paar chice Rückblenden ein *s*. Also, ich hoffe doch, ich bekomme bald ein Review von euch! Nicht, dass ich etwas gegen Heimlichleser habe *Zauberstabzück*, aber wenn ich schon mal schreibe, würde ich auch gerne eure Meinung hören. Es wird auch fast in jedem Chap etwas zu gewinnen geben (ich weiß, das ist Erpressung - I love it!) ciao 


	2. Gegenwart

Gegenwart - oder Begegnung mit James Bond  
  
Wir schreiben das Jahr 2000. London, Stadt der Bildung, des Geldes, der Wirtschaft und des Adels. Hier trifft man Prinz Charles neben Touristen, Weltmännern und Bettlern. London, die Stadt der Reichen, Armen, Gebildeten oder denen, die einfach nur Bildung erstreben. Doch alle versuchen sie normal zu sein. Die Menschen, die hier wohnen, lieben die Normalität wie ihre tägliche Tasse Tee mit Milch. Sie gehört zum Leben, wie der Schottenrock zum Schotten und das Sauerkraut zum Deutschen.  
  
Es ist Montag 9.00 Uhr. Die Straßen sind überfüllt mit lärmenden Pkws und hektisch unhereilenden Passanten, die sich gegenseitig auf die Füße treten und sich ihren Weg durch die Masse schlagen, als wäre Dracula persönlich hinter ihnen her. Für den Beobachter ist es immer wieder ein Wunder, das bei dem Gedränge niemand zu Fall kommt. Die trampelnden Füße hätten jeden armen Teufel, der am Boden lag, zu einer dünnen Schicht roter Schmiere verarbeitet.  
  
Aber es ist eben die typisch englische Art, die solche Vorfälle nicht geschehen lässt.  
  
Selten sieht man mal diese typischen, roten Busse oder eine Straßenbahn. Der Geruch von frisch gebackenem Brot vermischt mit Abgasen liegt in der lauen Morgenluft und der Himmel kündigt mit seinem grau in grau ein typisches Septemberwetter an. Doch all das ist für die Leute dieser Stadt normal und gehört zu ihrem Leben. Selten tritt etwas Unnormales auf, aber sobald dies geschieht wird es entweder nicht beachtet, weil es zu abnorm und unvorstellbar ist oder es wird lauthals verkündet und erregt die öffentliche Aufmerksamkeit und wenn das Leben doch einmal zu langweilig wird, entfalten die Leute schnell gemeinsam ihre Phantasie, sodass neue, weltbewegende Gerüchte erfunden werden. Doch keiner will wirklich in der Öffentlichkeit stehen, weil er sich dann beweisen müsste und den kritischen, prüfenden Blicken der Nachbarn ausgeliefert wäre. Daher schützt sich jeder Bewohner dieser Stadt selbst. Abnormales wird aus der Wohnung verbannt und morgens erscheint dann die Teetasse mit Milch beim Frühstückstisch, ob man sie nun mag oder nicht.  
  
Aber es gibt auch Familien, die, ohne es wirklich zu wollen, von dieser Normalität abweichen und gezwungen sind, es vor den Anderen geheim zu halten.  
  
So auch die Personen des Wohnblocks 13 im Appartement c.  
  
Dort stand eine hochgewachsene Frau mitte 30 am Treppenabsatz und hatte die schmalen Hände in die Seite gesteckt.  
  
"Kind kommst du, der Zug wartet nicht!", rief die Frau ungeduldig aus und sah abwartend nach oben. Sie machte den Eindruck einer sorgfältigen Beamtin oder Sekretärin mit ihren zu einem strengen Dutt gezogenen Haaren und dem perfekt sitzendem Anzug.  
  
"Ja Mum, bin gleich da!", kam die Antwort eines jungen Mädchens, dessen Alter man auf sechszehn schätzen konnte. Auch sie hatte die blonden Haare und die schlanke Figur der Mutter und machte den Eindruck einer jungen, selbstbewussten Person, die noch lange nicht genug vom Leben hatte, aber schon lange genug lebte, um sich zu allem und jedem eine unverbesserliche Meinung gebildet zu haben.  
  
"Verdammt, Nabì - wo steckst du?", fluchte sie nun und hob zum x-ten Mal die Bettdecke an, schob Kisten beiseite und riss Schranktüren auf. Verzweifelt hielt sie inne und lies ihren Blick suchend durchs Zimmer schweifen. Offensichtlich war sie gerade erst mit ihrer Mutter nach London gezogen und sie steckten noch immer total im Umzugsstress, eben die typische französische Art.  
  
Ihr Blick blieb an einem gelben Etwas hängen, das stark an ein zerknautschtes Federkissen erinnerte. Sofort stürzte sie sich auf es und packte den sich wehrenden Kanarienvogel in den vom Umzug leicht ramponierten, grünen Käfig. Eilig schnappte sie sich noch ihren Koffer und eilte die Treppe hinunter.  
  
Im Flur wurde sie auch gleich von ihrer Mutter empfangen, die nun äußerst unruhig den Gang entlang lief, sich aber bei der Ankunft ihrer Tochter sofort mit strengem Blick an diese wand.  
  
"Julia Ismen Nicola Xardas! Raus, beeil dich das Taxi wird gleich da sein!"  
  
Wie gesagt fuhr soeben das erwartete Auto mit laut quietschenden Reifen am Bordstein vor den Beiden vor.  
  
Julia blieb keine Zeit mehr sich zu entschuldigen. Bevor sie sich versah, saß sie schon auf dem zerschlissenen Rücksitz mit einem penetrant schreienden Vogel auf dem Schoß.  
  
Ihre Mutter war zu Hause geblieben, da diese irgendwelche Handwerker erwartete.  
  
"Wo soll es denn hin gehen, junge Dame?", fragte der Taxifahrer, der von seinem Fahrstil leicht an James Bond erinnerte, freundlich, während er weiterhin das Fahrzeug mit Extremgeschwindigkeit an Hindernissen von parkenden Autos bis alten Frauen vorbeischlängelte.  
  
"Hogw.ich meine Hauptbahnhof!", Julia sah gebannt auf die Fahrbahn und hielt sich krampfhaft an Sitz fest, doch aus Angst, sie könnten doch noch eine alte Oma erwischen, schloss sie dann schnell die Augen.  
  
Der Fahrer schien jedoch nichts von ihrem Versprecher aufgefallen zu sein und fuhr weiterhin, als wären Lucy, Vanessa, Sandy und Nadja persönlich hinter ihm her.  
  
Langsam schweiften ihre Gedanken von 007 nach Frankreich. Dort war alles so viel einfacher gewesen. Sie hatte in einer rein magischen Stadt gelebt, wo sie nichts verheimlichen brauchte. Sie hatte gute Freunde gehabt. Nicht solche, die einem immer zur Seite standen. Aber mit ihnen hatte sie so viel neue Erfahrungen gesammelt - die erste sechs in der Schule, das Gedränge auf Rockkonzerten, das erste Mal betrunken oder auch das erste Mal gekifft.  
  
Jetzt saß sie hier in einem Muggel-Taxi und lebte in einer Muggelstadt und hatte nicht einen Freund. Nicht das sie etwas gegen Muggel hätte, sie hatte auch nichts gegen Muggelgeborene, aber sie fühlte sich hier einfach nicht mehr so frei wie früher.  
  
"So, junge Dame, da wären wir.", wurde sie von ihrem neuernannten Agenten aus den Gedanken gerissen, als das Gefährt quietschend vor dem Zielort hielt.  
  
"Danke, Sir. Wie viel bekommen sie?"  
  
"Ihre Mutter hat schon für sie gezahlt."  
  
"Très bon. Auf wiedersehen!", verabschiedete sich das Mädchen, schnappte sich ihre Sachen und knallte die Tür zu.  
  
Eilig ging sie in das große Bahnhofsgebäude und blieb dort zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 stehen.  
  
Nervös sah sie auf ihre kleine, schwarze Armbanduhr. Noch sechs Minuten, noch fünf Minuten - die Sekunden rannen so schell vorbei, als wollten sie dem Taxifahrer Konkurrenz machen.  
  
Unsicher sah sie zwischen den Gleisen hin und her. Neben ihr rannten Geschäftsmänner vorbei und brachen Mütter in Tränen aus. Doch plötzlich wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf mehrere rothaarige Kinder gelenkt, die im Laufschritt auf die Absperrung zustürmten und dann dahinter verschwanden.  
  
Julia wog schnell in Gedanken die Wahrscheinlichkeit für einen Krankenhausbesuch ab, doch da sie keinerlei englische Verwandtschaft hatte, glaubte sie dem Gesehenen, obgleich auch sehr Ungewöhnlichem.  
  
Mit schnellen Schritten schlängelte sie sich nun samt Gepäck an den anderen Passanten vorbei und durchquerte kurz darauf die Absperrung. Sie erreichte einen fast völlig leeren Bahnsteig.  
  
Nur vereinzelt standen noch ein paar Eltern am Zug. Kindern hingen aus heruntergelassenen Fenstern und klammerten sich an ihre Mütter oder winkten mit Taschentüchern, als wüssten sie, dass sie aus dieser Mission nicht lebend oder nur zum Teil wieder zurückkehren würden.  
  
Väter standen in akzeptablen Abstand und warfen ihren Sprösslingen hoffnungsvolle Blicke zu, sodass sich wohl kein Kind mit schlechten Noten nach Hause trauen würde.  
  
Eine gesund aussehende, ältere Frau schritt auf Julia zu und riss sie aus der Starre.  
  
"Kind, beeil dich, ab in den Zug. Der fährt in einer Minute los."  
  
Sofort eilte das Mädchen in den Hogwartsexpress, welcher sofort nach ihrem eintreffen beschleunigte.  
  
Julia stand nun auf einem langen Gang, an den zahllose Abteile angrenzten. Sie hob ihre Tasche auf und steuerte das nächstbeste Abteil an. Doch die meisten waren schon mit Erst- Zweit- und Drittklässlern so überfüllt, dass sie keinen Platz fand.  
  
Etwa nach dem sechsten Abteil hatte sie ihre Hoffnung fast aufgegeben. Als sie dann aber das Nächste öffnete, war sie zufrieden.  
  
"Pardon, ist hier noch ein Platz frei?"  
  
"Nein, ist es nicht, verschwinde!", antwortete ein etwas beleibter Junge, der gerade dabei war, einen Schokofrosch gewaltsam das Bein abzureißen.  
  
"Crabbe, halt die Klappe! Wie kann man nur so unhöflich sein!", begann nun ein anderer Sechszehnjähriger, der die Froschfolter belustigt verfolgte. "Setz dich ruhig, wir sind ja nur zu viert!"  
  
"Merci." Julia lies sich ihm gegenüber neben ein ziemlich stark geschminktes Mädchen fallen und beobachtete ihre neuen Bekanntschaften kritisch. Gerade stopfte sich Crabbe das abgerissene Bein in den Mund und wand sich nun grinsend an die weiteren Gliedmaßen.  
  
"Wer bis du und woher kommst du, ich habe dich noch nie gesehen!", fragte sie der Blonde.  
  
"Oh, ich bin neu hier. Ich komme aus Frankreich. Ihr könnt mich Jinx nennen."  
  
Ja, ich bin wieder offen für alles und jeden, vom Froschquäler bis Möchte- gern-ModdelWell, ich hatte beim überlesen meiner Story mal mitbekommen, wie Sch**** sie doch ist, spät und schmerzhaft, aber besser als nie, nicht wahr? *g*  
  
Alle NoAngels-Fans, nehmt es mir net übel, das ist meine Story und da ist es ganz natürlich, dass mein eigener Geschmack mit einfließt!  
  
Ich hatte es dieses Kapitel irgendwie mit typischen Vorurteilen gegenüber England und Frankreich, an alle dies interessiert, das mit dem Tee stimmt *g* und ist ansteckend. Seit ich da war, trink ich keinen Tee mehr ohne Milch.  
  
Also, das nächste Kapitel werde ich auch noch überarbeiten, eigentlich habe ich vor, alle zu ändern. also das werde ich auch, es wird auch sicher nicht so lange dauern, werde mich beeilen nur habe ich momentan recht viele Prüfungen (morgen Psychologie, gestern Ethik) naja und ich als kleiner Streber möchte natürlich bestmögliche Punkte bekommen (Scherz!!!). Ciao R.B 


	3. 3

Disclaimer: alles JKR, Jinx & Jinx' Mum + Handlung meine  
  
Neues Haus - oder Dialog mit einem Hut  
  
Der Zug hatte alle sicher abgesetzt und die Schülergruppen hatten sich mit Kutschen zum Schloss begeben. Ein großer Mann hatte die Erstklässler und Julia versammelt und war mit ihnen mit Booten zum Schloss gefahren. Auch diese Fahrt war recht ruhig verlaufen, wenn man davon absah, dass die Franzosin mit zwei schreienden Minni-elfjährigen und einem Halbriesen in ein Boot gequetscht war, das von den Größenverhältnissen eher an eine Nussschale erinnerte und davon, dass die zwei Kleinen ihre Nervosität anscheinend damit verbergen wollten, indem sie sich gegenseitig mit eiskaltem Wasser bespritzten. Dies bewirkte wiederum, dass sich nach kurzer Zeit der Wasserschlacht unter den Füßen der Insassen eine kalte Pfütze gebildet hatte. Der Riese schien davon nichts mitbekommen zu haben, denn er ruderte weiterhin seelenruhig zum Schloss darauf bedacht, keines dieser überdrehten, kleinen Dinger zu verlieren.  
  
Doch Julia musste die Auswirkungen sehr wohl spüren und sie verfluchte innerlich die Tatsache, dass sich keine Magie anwenden durfte, als sie merkte, wie sich kleine Wasserrinnsale durch ihre Turnschuhe bahnten und ihre Socken einweichten.  
  
Als sie dann ankamen, setzte auch noch Regen ein, sodass sie am Schlossportal völlig durchweicht waren. Die älteren Schüler waren offensichtlich schon angekommen und somit dem Regen zuvor gekommen. Ein lautes Grolles verhieß, dass dies nicht unbestraft bleiben sollte.  
  
Sie wurden von einer ältern, streng erscheinenden Frau empfangen, die sich später als Professor McGonagall enttarnte. Bevor sie jedoch in die große alle geführt wurden, wurden sie von der Lehrerin trocken gezaubert. Innerlich war Julia jetzt durchaus dankbar für den Regen, denn so musste sie nicht mit nassen Strümpfen erscheinen.  
  
Nun betrat sie hinter einigen Erstklässlern die große, festlich geschmückte Halle. Staunend und schon fast andächtig lies sie ihren Blick zur Decke wandern. An dieser funkelten Millionen kleiner Sterne und auch der Vollmond war gut zu erkennen. Auch die zu beginn aufgedrehten Elfjährigen hatten sich in kleine, reizende Engel verwandelt und sahen nun sogar zum Teil eingeschüchtert zum Lehrertisch.  
  
Die Lehrerin platzierte einen dreibeinigen Stuhl vor ihnen, holte eine Namensliste aus der Tasche und musterte die Schüler streng.  
  
Der Hut, der auf dem Hocker lag, begann sich zu regen.  
  
Kaum war die Lehrerin zurückgetreten, begann er zu singen. Julia jedoch nahm davon kaum etwas war, da sie viel zu sehr von anderen Schülern abgelenkt wurde, die sie so auffällig musterten, als wäre sie eine gerade aus Afrika eingeflogene, seltene Spezies, die es zu erwerben galt.  
  
Sie schnappte noch die Worte: "In Slytherin weiß man noch List und Tücke zu verbinden,  
  
doch dafür wirst du hier noch echte Freunde finden.  
  
Nun los, so setzt mich auf, nur Mut,  
  
habt nur Vertrauen zum Sprechenden Hut.", auf, bevor die Zeremonie fortgesetzt wurde.  
  
Nachdem die kleinen Engel aufgeteilt wurden waren, wurde ihr Name genannt.  
  
"Julia Ismen Nicola Xardas"  
  
Julia schritt nach vorne und tat so, als wäre sie selbstsicher und lies sich auf den Hocker fallen. Nachdem ihr der Hut aufgestülpt worden war, er roch leicht nach Mottenkugeln, hörte sie eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf.  
  
"Ah, wen haben wir denn hier?", es klang leicht verzerrt und erinnerte Julia an die Computerstimme von Entführern, aber unsere Heldin war ja eine mutige Person.  
  
"Du kannst mich Jinx nennen.", flüsterte sie zurück.  
  
"Oh, wie schön, es ist schon lange her, dass ein neuer Schüler mit mir geredet hat. Du machst deinem Namen alle Ehre, Jinx."  
  
"Ah, hm, okay. In welches Haus willst du mich stecken?"  
  
"Oh, lass mir ein bisschen Zeit, ja? Ich bin schon alt und du machst es mir wirklich nicht einfach!"  
  
Julia atmete hörbar aus. Bei den Anderen hatte so eine Entscheidung nie so lange gedauert. Was wäre, wenn dem Hut nichts einfallen würde und sie nicht aufgenommen wurde?  
  
"Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen, hier wird jeder aufgenommen und eingeteilt."  
  
"Hm, früher oder später.", nuschelte sie. Mittlerweile saß sie schon gut fünf Minuten auf dem Stuhl und sie bemerkte, dass die anderen Schüler langsam unruhig wurden.  
  
"Verdammt, es sind nur vier Häuser, da fällt die Wahl doch nun wirklich nicht so schwer!"  
  
"Schon gut, schon gut. Ich habe mich ja schon entschieden. Obwohl Gryffindor auch keine schlechte Wahl gewesen wäre."  
  
"Na, und was ist es?"  
  
"Ach so, SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Julia wurde der Hut abgenommen und sie erhob sich. Leicht genervt schritt sie zu Slytherintisch und setzte sich etwas abseits von den Anderen.  
  
"Hey, ich hab doch gleich gewusst, dass du eine Slytherin wirst!", sagte Pansy und machte auf gute Freundin.  
  
"Ach wirklich? Und woher kam diese Eingebung?", entgegnete Julia. Sie hatte jetzt wirklich keine Lust auf so ein sinnloses Gespräch mit einem Mädchen, das sie absolut nicht leiden konnte.  
  
Doch Pansy schien davon nichts mitzubekommen.  
  
"Na hör mal, das merkt man doch. Oder hast du es nicht schon zu Beginn gemerkt, oder wenigstens gewollt, eine von uns zu werden?"  
  
Julia hielt kurz mit dem Essen inne.  
  
"Nein, verdammt habe ich nicht.", sagte Julia genervt und wand sich wieder ihrem Salat zu.  
  
Doch mit dieser einen Antwort hatte sie schon fast die volle Aufmerksamkeit der Slytherins.  
  
"Du hast es dir nicht mal gewünscht?", entrüstete sich Jane, wahrscheinlich die beste Freundin von Pansy.  
  
"Nein, wieso sollte ich? Mir wäre es egal gewesen. Ich wäre sicherlich auch mit Gryffindor zufrieden gewesen. Na ja, Hufflepuff wollte ich nicht unbedingt, weil sich das so dämlich anhört."  
  
Darauf konnte niemand etwas erwidern, da der Direktor sich gerade erhob.  
  
"Meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler! Wie jedes Jahr habe ich noch ein paar wichtige Ankündigungen zu machen. Wir haben wieder einen neuen DADA-Lehrer, der Aufgrund bestimmter Umstände ( sein Blick schweift zur Decke ) noch nicht anwesend ist. Der Verbotene Wald bleibt verboten und die Hausordnung ist beim Hausmeister zu erfahren. Die Vertrauensschüler für dieses Jahr sind Hermine Granger und Ronald Weasly bei Gryffindor, Hannah Abbot und Roger Davies bei Hufflepuff, Cho Chang und Bettine Miller von Ravenclaw und Pansy Parkinson und Draco Malfoy von Slytherin. Sie begleiten bitte die Neuankömmlinge in ihre Schlafsäle. Das war's, lasst es euch noch gut schmecken!"  
  
Leises Gemurmel begann wieder und auch einige Schüler erhoben sich nun langsam.  
  
Julia war nun auch fertig mit essen und erhob sich langsam.  
  
"Äh", sie sah zwischen Draco und Pansy hin und her. "Wer zeigt mir meinen Schlafsaal?"  
  
Draco erhob sich, nickte in die Runde und ging vornan.  
  
Julia hatte Mühe mit ihm Schritt zu halten.  
  
"Werde ich nicht mit den anderen Mädchen im Zimmer sein?", fragte sie, als sie ihn endlich erreicht hatte.  
  
"Nein."  
  
Julia zog die Augenbrauen hoch und folgte ihm schweigend.  
  
Als sie vor einer kahlen Wand ankamen sagte der Slytherin das Passwort.  
  
."  
  
Nachdem sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatten, schloss sich die Tür wieder.  
  
"Dieses Zimmer ist deins. Sag dem Portrait das Passwort!"  
  
Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, drehte er sich um und verschwand aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
"Em, hi!", wand sich Julia nun an das Bild.  
  
"Hallo, du kommst mir bekannt vor. Warst du schon mal hier?"  
  
"Nein, ich komme aus Frankreich."  
  
"Oh, da habe ich dich sicher verwechselt. Wie soll denn dein Passwort lauten?"  
  
"Em.wie wäre es mit ?"  
  
"Gut, also , wie bist du denn darauf gekommen?", fragte das Bild, während es sich öffnete.  
  
"Ach, hab mal so nen Muggelfilm gesehen."  
  
Darauf hin verschwand sie in ihrem Zimmer.  
  
Okay, das wurde nur etwas verändert.egal, er gefällt mir jetzt besser! Ciao R.B. 


	4. erster feind

Disclaimer: J.K.R. die Charas, außer Jinx und deren  
Mum, meine und Handlung auch meine *g*  
  
Der Labdakidenfluch by Robbyn Black  
  
Erster Schultag oder erste Feinde  
  
Den ersten Tag in Hogwarts hatte Julia nicht mehr besonders gut in Erinnerung, als sie am Morgen aufwachte. Sie Schüler ihres Hauses hatten am abend noch eine Wiedersehensparty gefeiert und erst gegen Mitternacht geendet. Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie hier nicht her passen, wie ein Fisch im Gebirge eben. Auch hatten sich ihre Wünsche bezüglich neuer Freunde nicht bewahrheitet. Gut, sie war auch selbst etwas Schuld. Doch dass es so schlecht starten würde, hatte sie nicht erwartet. Sie war von allen ausgegrenzt worden, gehörte einfach nicht dazu und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, wollte sie auch gar nicht dazu gehören. Sie war nicht so erpicht darauf, über andere herzuziehen oder den neuesten Trends hinterher zurennen wie ein Wolf seiner Beute, die sich als ein Adler herausstellt. Da sie wusste, dass sie dieses Ziel nie erreichen würde. Aber sie hatte beschlossen, sich andere Freunde zu suchen.  
  
***  
  
Julia wurde am nächsten Tag von einem immer lauter werdenden Fipen geweckt.  
  
"Nabì, halt die Klappe!!", nuschelte sie, war aber innerlich ihrem kleinen Freund dankbar, dass er sie geweckt hatte.  
  
"Tu viens trop tard!"  
  
"Red gefälligst englisch mit mir, wenn du was willst!"  
  
"Du kommst zu spät, steh endlich auf!!"  
  
"Ach, verdammt, Nabì", sie schob die Decke beiseite.  
  
Mühselig erhob sie sich, schnappte ihr Waschzeug und verlies das Zimmer.  
  
Der Gemeinschaftsraum war vom Feuer hell erleuchtet, sodass sie erst mal nichts sehen konnte.  
  
Sie blinzelte. "Wo, ist das Badezimmer?", fragte sie verschlafen andere Schüler.  
  
Pansy sah auf und brach kurz darauf in einen schrillen Lachanfall aus. Ihre beiden Freundinnen Jane und Danâ stimmten ein und sahen dabei abwertend auf Julia.  
  
"Du siehst irgendwie.so.verdammt mies aus."  
  
"Ach haltet die Klappe. Sagt mir lieber, wo ich mich waschen kann."  
  
Pansy funkelte sie immer noch belustigt an und konnte nur schwer einen weiteren Lachanfall verbergen. "Neben der Treppe links!"  
  
Julia nickte zur Antwort und tapste in den Raum neben der Treppe.  
  
Als sie aufsah, blieb sie geschockt stehen. "Merde." In dem Moment, als sie die Tür geschlossen hatte, bereute sie ihr Vertrauen in diese Mädchen und schalt sich selbst für ihre Dummheit.  
  
"Oh, bekommen wir neuerdings Frauenbesuch?", wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.  
  
"Diese kleine, miese, eingebildete."  
  
"Pansy?", fragte Draco zurück. "Pass auf was du sagst, ihr Vater arbeitet beim Ministerium."  
  
"Draco, ich finde sie hat Recht. Schau dir Pansy doch mal an. Der kannst du keinen Schritt weit trauen.", mischte sich Blaise mit ein.  
  
Nun waren noch andere Schüler nur mit einem Badetuch erschienen und grinsten sie an.  
  
"Oh, du kannst gerne hier bleiben.", meldete sich Markus und wechselte damit das Thema.  
  
"Sind Crabbe und Goile schon raus?", fragt Julia, nachdem sie den Entschluss gefasst hatte, Pansy nicht so einfach davon kommen zu lassen und im Bad zu bleiben.  
  
"Na ja, Crabbe steht noch unter der Dusche.", begann Blaise, "aber der dürfte gleich fertig sein. Also, bleib ruhig, wir sind anständig.", schlug er vor und sah ihr treu in die Augen.  
  
Kurz nachdem Julia zugestimmt hatte, kam Crabbe aus der Dusche, nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte.  
  
Julia schluckte heftig, sah dann aber auch schnell beiseite.  
  
"gut Jungs, ich bin dort drüben drin, also wehe.!"  
  
"Keine Sorge.", kam es vielstimmig und lies leise Zweifel in Julia hochkommen.  
  
Sie verschwand hinter dem dunkelgrünen Duschvorhang.  
  
"Was macht sie denn hier?", fragte Crabbe, der sich nun wieder gefasst hatte.  
  
"Pansy hat sie her geführt."  
  
"Find ich toll, dass sie geblieben ist!", sagte Blaise.  
  
Daraufhin warf Draco ihm einen zweideutigen Blick zu.  
  
"So meinte ich das nicht, nur, welches Mädchen traut sich schon, sich bei den Jungs zu duschen?", rechtfertigte er sich.  
  
"Keine", grinste Marcus fies und wand sich Jinx' Dusche zu. "Was meint ihr, sollte man sich nicht dafür ein wenig 'bedanken'?"  
  
"Was hast du vor?", fragte Blaise weniger begeistert, begann aber doch langsam zu verstehen.  
  
Auch die übrigen zwei Jungs sahen nun grinsend zu Marcus.  
  
Gerade in dem Moment kam Jinx mit einem Handtuch um den Körper aus der Dusche.  
  
Die nassen, kurzen Haare hingen ihr zum Teil im Gesicht und sie zog einen kleinen Wasserfluss hinter sich her.  
  
Verstört sah sie zu den Jungs, als diese sie auch weiterhin unverwandt ansahen und grinsten.  
  
"Was ist los? Hab ich irgendwas an mir?"  
  
"Naja.", Marcus legte den Kopf schief, "eigentlich stört mich nur das Handtuch."  
  
"Jep, es passt irgendwie nicht dort hin.", fügte Draco hinzu und machte einen Schritt noch vorne.  
  
"Jungs, reißt euch.", ihr Blick schweifte hilfesuchend zu Blaise, der diesem jedoch auswich und Crabbe hatte sich vor die Tür gestellt und starrte unverwand auf ihren Körper, wobei seine Augen leicht heraustraten.  
  
Jinx wurde schlecht.  
  
Automatisch machte sie einen Schritt zurück, doch die beiden Jungs folgten ihr und bei ihrem nächsten Schritt stieß sie gegen kalten Fliesen der Duschwand.  
  
Der Abstand verringerte sich, bis Marcus direkt vor ihr stand und langsam die Hand hob.  
  
"Wag es, und du bereust es!", stieß sie hervor, konnte das Zittern nicht aus der Stimme verbannen.  
  
"Ach wer wird denn gleich Angst haben? Glaub mir, es wird dir auch gefallen.", sprach er auf sie ein und fuhr mit seinem Finger die Wasserspuren nach.  
  
Julia zuckte unter dieser Berührung zusammen, drückte sich weiter an die Wand und hielt ihr Handtuch mit beiden Armen krampfhaft fest.  
  
Marcus zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und zupfte leicht an dem Tuch.  
  
"Verdammt, lass mich in Ruhe.", stieß sie hervor.  
  
Der ältere schüttelte leicht den Kopf und flüsterte:  
  
"Gleich", wobei sein Atem ihren Nacken streifte und sie erneut zusammenzuckte.  
  
"Marcus, das reicht jetzt!", mischte sich Blaise ein und trat einen Schritt nach vorne.  
  
Marcus stockte. "Zabini, verpiss dich, wenn es dir nicht passt, aber lass mir meinen Spaß!"  
  
Blaise sah ihn geschockt an.  
  
"Du hast doch nicht etwa wirklich vor, ich meine."  
  
"Doch, genau das habe ich."  
  
"Aber du kannst doch nicht. verdammt Flint, spinnst du jetzt völlig?"  
  
Marcus wand sich von Julia ab und sah Blaise zornig an.  
  
"Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst dich verpissen, also...!", er deutete auf die Tür, an der Crabbe mit hochrotem Kopf stand.  
  
"Und nimm den gleich mit!" Crabbes Augen stachen noch weiter hervor und er verschwand schnell aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Baise ging daraus jedoch nicht ein und ging noch einen schritt weiter vor.  
  
"Mann, Blaise lass ihn. Gehen wir.", mischte sich nun auch Draco ein, sah dann aber zu Julia und grinste sie an. "Wir sehen uns später." Auch er verließ das Bad.  
  
Julia schluckte heftig.  
  
Blaise zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Älteren.  
  
"Lass sie in Frieden!"  
  
Marcus sah nun wütend zwischen Zauberstab und Blaise hin und her.  
  
"Zabini, hätte ich meinen Zauberstab dabei, du könntest mich nicht hindern. Glaub mir so kommst du nicht davon!"  
  
Er drehte sich zu Julia um und strich ihr über die Wange.  
  
"Es tut mir Leid, Süße. Ich muss gehen. Aber ich verspreche dir, wir sehen uns wieder!"  
  
Er verließ das Bad.  
  
Julia rutschte langsam die Wand herunter. Sofort ging Blaise auf sie zu.  
  
"Ist alles okay?", fragte er besorgt und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.  
  
Julia zuckte zusammen und Blaise zog sofort seine Hand zurück.  
  
"Lass.lass mich in Ruhe. Fass mich nicht an!"  
  
Blaise nickte nur und verließ den Raum nicht ohne vorher noch einen Blick zurückzuwerfen.  
  
***  
  
Julia erschien nicht zum Frühstück und setzte sich beim Unterricht alleine.  
  
"Irgendetwas ist an ihr komisch.", sagte Harry fast zu Ron, als sie gemeinsam mit den Slytherins Zaubertränke hatten.  
  
"Wen meinst du?", Ron sah ihn fragend an. Doch wurde seine Frage beantwortet, als er Harrys Blick folgte.  
  
"Was denkst du? Ich meine gut, sie ist neu, aber das hat doch nichts zu bedeuten. Wie ich gehört habe, ist sie mit ihrer Mutter hier her gezogen.", erklärte Ron und schlug das Buch auf.  
  
"Nein, irgendetwas verbirgt sie.", fing Harry wieder an.  
  
Hermine sah ihn warnend an.  
  
"Harry, du solltest nicht in allem etwas Schlimmes sehen!"  
  
Wow, es sind ganze fünf Seiten geworden. Na was sagt ihr zu der Veränderung. Beeile micht mim Weiterschreibe, versprochen! Bekomm ich dafür eure Meinung?R.B. 


	5. anmerkung von meiner Wenigkeit

Also, ich möchte mich erst mal für die Reviews bedanken *zubodenknuddel* Danke-danke-danke!  
  
Also, ich hab ein neues Chap fertig, nur fehlt mir ein Beta. Ist jemand von euch mutig genug, besitzt Kenntnisse über die deutsche Sprache und kritisiert gerne, dann bitte schnell bei mir melden.  
  
Auch sollte der- oder diejenige geduldig sein, weil ich wegen der Schule und so nicht immer schnell ein neues Chap verfassen kann, werde mich aber trotzdem beeilen!  
  
Gibt es Freiwillige *fragendschau*? Dann nichts wie an die Tastatur, Name un E-Mail tippen und einfach per Review oder Mail an mich schicken. So, da kann jetzt nichts mehr schief gehen.  
  
Ach, wo ich schon mal bei bin.  
  
Und jetzt kommt Reklame (man merkt, dass ich gern Fritz höre?):  
  
'Zeit' - es ist eine Ginny/Draco FF - saugute Gefühlsschilderung, wirklich, man kann sich gut in Gin hineinversetzen!  
  
'Nathalie McDonald' - Nathalie kommt neu nach Hogwarts, nach Gryffindor und - ach lest selbst. Ich finds saugut, dass alles wirklich genau beschrieben wird, ist also auch was für 'Anfänger', also Leute, die die HP-Bücher nicht zehn Mal auf deutsch und sieben Mal auf englisch gelesen haben.  
  
'elbische Reise Band 1' ist auch klasse und vor allem saulustig! Wenn jemand von euch also auch Tollkien-Fan ist, so wie ich.dann solltet ihr das mal lesen!  
  
Uuuuuuuuuuund last but not least:  
  
'Viviane Granger', tja, was soll ich dazu sagen? Es ist, es ist einfach.perfekt? (was ist schon perfekt.)? Also, lesen! Es ist wirklich gut!  
  
Ich hoffe, ihr könnt meiner Kritik etwas abgewinnen und lest euch das mal durch, gebt ein chices Review ab und das wars. Somit habt ihr dann gleich eure gute Tat getan, die mindestens einmal täglich fällig ist, nicht?  
  
*räusper* Ich bedanke mich hiermit für ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Schalten sie auch das nächste Mal wieder ein, wenn es heißt: 'Lesen, lesen, lesen! Bildung für den Alltag' (oder so.)!  
  
Ihre Jinx Gruß&Kuss *alleganzdollknuddel* 


	6. 5

Okay, da bin ich endlich mal wieder mit einem neuen Chap *untermtischversteck* tut mir ehrlich leid, dass es so lang gedauert hat. Und ich hab nicht mal eine glaubwürdige Ausrede.  
  
Mais - J'ai une neauvelle Beta!!!!!!!!!!!!! C' est Grizza, merci beaucoup! Je suis très heureux, reél !!!  
  
Un jetzt mal für alle, die die wundervolle Sprache nicht beherrschen...Grizza ist jetzt meine neue Beta *um Applau bittet*  
  
@Grizza: danke, du hast mich gerettet *untertreibt* *gg*  
  
Und jetzt geht's los *an die Tastatur setz*:  
  
Disclaimer: also, ich weiß, dass ihr schlaue leute seid *g*, also könnt ihr euch das doch sicher denken? Trotzdem, für alle die es noch nicht wissen (ich bin heute mal nett und nachsichtig *g*), die Figuren sowie Ort usw., außer Jane und Jinx sind von JKR erfunden  
  
L'émeute des chévre  
  
Die erste Schulwoche verlief zu Jinx' Zufriedenheit, wenn man durch nicht beachtet werden, ausgelacht oder schikaniert werden zufrieden sein kann. Sie hatte sich in jedem Fach allein gesetzt. Nur in Zaubertränke und Verwandlung hatte sie wegen Partnerarbeit einen Nachbarn bekommen. Auch war sie von Flint seit dem Vorfall in der Dusche in Ruhe gelassen worden, wenn man von ein paar lüsternen Blicken absah. Jinx hatte ein bisschen ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie sich noch nicht bei Blaise bedankt hatte, sie war ihm sogar aus dem Weg gegangen.  
  
Er hatte seinen Ruf riskiert und sich als einziger Slytherin für sie eingesetzt. Sie war dankbar dafür. Aber auch sehr enttäuscht von ihrem Haus, weil sich alle Schüler so leicht von der Einstellung anderer beeinflussen ließen. Doch was hatte sie erwartet?  
  
Sie hatte schließlich schon am Anfang gemerkt, dass Draco das Sagen hatte und auch Pansy viel Einfluss besaß, sie wusste, dass sie, wenn sie einigermaßen anerkannt werden wollte, sich mit einem von beiden anfreunden musste. Und das konnte sie sich absolut nicht vorstellen. Eine Freundschaft mit einer Person, die sie auslacht oder verletzt, lachhaft.  
  
Nein, sie wusste, dass sie sich allein durchschlagen musste. Vielleicht noch Blaise.aber der hatte sich schon für sie eingesetzt und auch wenn sein Ruf durch die enge Freundschaft zu Draco nicht gelitten hatte, wollte sie ihn nicht noch mehr in Schwierigkeiten bringen.  
  
Tief in Gedanken versunken stand sie jetzt im Mädchenbadezimmer und legte Mascara auf. Es war schon recht spät, für Slytherin -Verhältnisse versteht sich.  
  
Sie hatte sich angewöhnt, als letzte ins Bad zu gehen. Ihr blieb dann immer noch genug Zeit fürs Frühstück, immerhin standen andere Schüler wohl jetzt gerade erst auf.  
  
Zehn Minuten vorm Frühstücksbeginn war sie dann fertig geduscht, geschminkt und angekleidet und verlies das Bad.  
  
Doch zu ihrer Verwunderung war der Gemeinschaftsraum nicht vollständig leer. Auf der Couch saßen ihre drei 'besten, neuen Freundinnen' - Pansy, Jane und Millicent die sie nun wieder mit ihren spöttischen, fast schon schadenfrohen Blick ansahen.  
  
Jinx versuchte sie nicht weiter zu beachten und steuerte ihr Zimmer an. Es hatte für sie keinen Sinn mehr, sich mit den Dreien abzugeben. Es lief eh immer auf dasselbe hinaus. Sie wurde ausgelacht und verhöhnt, und sie hatte jetzt nicht vor, sich ihre gute Laune dadurch zerstören zu lassen.  
  
"Hey, Ismene, warte mal.", rief ihr Millecent entgegen und beugte sich leicht über die Lehne.  
  
Jinx wusste nicht, wieso sie es tat, vielleicht, weil ihr Name so verfälscht wurde oder weil sie zu gute Laune hatte und deshalb nicht vorsichtig genug war, jedenfalls bereute sie es schnell, das sie tatsächlich stehen blieb.  
  
Pansy schritt nun auf sie zu und sah sie herablassend an.  
  
"Hältst du es nicht mehr für nötig, uns zu grüßen?"  
  
Jinx hob die Augenbraue.  
  
"Du grüßt mich doch auch nicht.", sie zuckte mit den Schultern und wollte weitergehen, wurde jedoch aufgehalten, als Millecent sie grob am Arm packte und festhielt.  
  
"Was soll das, fass mich nicht an, verdammt!"  
  
"Was soll das, fass mich nicht an", äffte Jane sie nach und trat nun zu den anderen.  
  
"Hat man dir nicht beigebracht, dass man andere grüßt?"  
  
"Ach mach hier keine Szene. Wen ich grüße und wen nicht, ist meine Sache und jetzt lasst mich in Ruhe.", entgegnete Jinx und versuchte sich loszureißen. Sie war schon angenervt, weil sie wegen so einer Lappalie aufgehalten wurde. Aber das sie nun auch noch nachgeäfft wurde, ging ihr gehörig gegen den Strich.  
  
"Nun mach aber mal halblang! Niemand macht dir hier eine Szene. Wir wollen lediglich, dass du uns grüßt, wenn du den Raum betrittst!", sagte Jane und wurde fast freundlich.  
  
Jinx schnaufte. "Wie denn? Ist dir 'Eure Lordschaft' angenehm oder soll ich zu 'Princess' übergehen?"  
  
"Nein, ich glaube an 'Eure Lordschaft' könnte ich mich gewöhnen."  
  
"Vergiss es!" Jinx versucht sich erneut von Millicent loszureißen, was jedoch nur dazu führte, dass der Griff noch fester wurde.  
  
"Au, verdammt. Lass mich los!", Jinx blitzte die Mädchen nun zornig an.  
  
"Au, lass mich los. Ach, hat das arme Mädchen etwa Schmerzen?", meldete sich nun wieder Jane.  
  
"Sag mal, kannst du auch etwas anderes als mich nachzuäffen?" Langsam wurde Jinx wütend.  
  
Pansy nickte Millicent nun zu, die sie daraufhin ins Mädchenbad zerrte. Jinx war zu überrascht, um sich zu wehren und stolperte hinterher.  
  
Sie wurde in eine Duschkabine gestoßen und ehe sie sich versah, hatte Pansy den Zauberstab gezückt und eine Ganzkörperklammer auf sie gesprochen.  
  
"Wag es nie mehr, einem von uns dumm zu kommen! Hast du das verstanden? Du hast uns Respekt zu erweisen!", drohte Pansy.  
  
Jane stellte nun das Duschwasser an, woraufhin dieses kalt auf Jinx herabprasselte und ihre Sachen durchweichte. Jinx fröstelte.  
  
"Ob du es verstanden hast?" Janes Stimme war nun leise und scharf.  
  
"Fahr zur Hölle!", stieß Jinx heraus.  
  
"Gut, du hast es so gewollt, Mädels, wir gehen!", Pansy deutete mit dem Kopf zur Tür, und nahm den Zauber von Jinx.  
  
Als sie allein im Bad war, torkelte Jinx aus der Dusche heraus. Ihre Sachen hafteten nass an ihrem Körper, Haarstränen klebten im Gesicht und dunkle Schatten unter den Augen deuteten auf die Überreste des Mascaras hin.  
  
Fluchend ging sie zum Spiegel und versuchte zu rettete, was noch zu retten war. Dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab heraus und lies ihre Sachen und Haare trocknen.  
  
Eilig verließ sie den Slytherinkerker und hetzte zum Unterricht, mal wieder ohne Frühstück und ihre gute Laune war nun auch hinüber.  
  
Es ist wirklich nicht so, dass ich jetzt ein Review erwart. Aber ihr müsst wissen, dass ich für Unerwartetes immer offen bin. Also, wie wär's, wenn ihr mich einfach mal überrascht? War nur so ein Vorschlag.  
  
@Lucia: Ich weiß, dass du es gelesen hast!  
Woher?  
Ich spüre es im Wasser, ich rieche es in der Luft.nein, ich bin im falschen Film.  
Aber, ich weiß auch, dass du franz. Unterricht hast (und denke nebenbei mal so an einen Lehrer.)  
War die Überschrift richtig übersetzt?  
  
Ick weiß, jetz steh ick wieder voll blöd da, erst oof Französisch-Fan mache, un dann so wat billijes net hinbekomme.aber ick muss zujeben, ick musste dat wunnervolle Fach nach drei Jahre (glob ick) aufjebe un weiß halt och net allet, ebe nur dat Grundwisse (tja Berlin ist auch schön, aber ewig kann ich auch nicht so schreiben *g*). ein Bisschen. ein Wenig. Etwas. vielleicht. Na dann allehopp 


	7. Körperkontakt

Anmerkung: Also dieses Chap ist mitten in der Nacht nach ner Party entstanden.also so gegen 4 Uhr mit ein wenig Promille im Blut. Ich garantier also für nichts *gg*, habs von meiner lieben Beta lesen lassen und da sie's gut fand, mute ich's euch jetzt auch zu. Sagt mir, wie ihrs fandet und ob ich diese Methode in Zukunft vielleicht doch besser vermeiden sollte. Danksagungen: Also gaanz lieben Dank an Grizza, meine Lieblingsbeta *ganzdollknuddel*.  
  
danke dir Souki, danke, wegen dir hatte ich mich halbbetrunken vor den PC gehockt und geschrieben *mitdemfingeraufsiezeig* Also alles deine Schuld *gg*  
  
@Lucia: na, hast du deine Französich-Kenntnisse überprüft? Habs diesmal extra auf deutsch geschrieben *knuddel* schön, dass du meine Story noch net aufgegeben hast*gg*  
  
Disclaimer [gilt ab jetzt für alle folgenden Kapitel]: Wie soll es anders sein...: alle Charas (bis auf Jinx und Jane) gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Sie sind von mir nur entführt worden, ich spiel mit ihnen und geb sie am ende  
wieder gegen Erlös zurück. (Haha...)  
  
Vorurteile haben seit jeher das selbstverständliche Denken erleichtert.  
  
Körperkontakt  
  
"Miss Xardas, sie halten es wohl nicht mehr für nötig, pünktlich zum Unterricht zu erscheinen?", wurde die Französin von einer schneidend kalten Stimme begrüßt.  
  
Jinx schloss schnell die Tür hinter sich und presste ein "Entschuldigung" heraus, bevor sie sich auf dem Stuhl neben Blaise fallen lies.  
  
"Nun, Miss Xardas ist ein vortreffliches Beispiel von Schülern, die das Lernen auf die leichte Schulter nehmen und sich lieber mit banalen Dingen wie Kosmetik beschäftigen, als einen wirklichen Sinn für die Kunst des Zaubertränke-Brauens zu entwickeln.", fuhr Snape weiter zynisch fort und erreichte mit seiner Ausführung zufriedenes Grinsen einiger Slytherins.  
  
Er ging weiterhin durch die Reihen, wirbelte aber direkt vor Jinx' Tisch herum.  
  
"Nach dem Unterricht stehen sie unaufgefordert vor meinem Schreibtisch!"  
  
Dann fuhr er wie gewohnt mit dem Unterricht fort und besprach die Mondschattengifte und ihre möglichen Gegengifte. Sobald das Klingelzeichen erklang, sprangen alle Schüler auf und stürmten aus dem Kerker.  
  
Jinx hatte sich noch nie so sehr gewünscht jetzt auch wo anders sein zu können. Doch wie gewohnt wurde sie auch dieses Mal von Fortuna übersehen.  
  
Als alle Schüler den Raum verlassen hatten begab sie sich zum Lehrertisch.  
  
Snape sah nicht auf, wies allerdings kurz mit einer Hand auf einen Stuhl. Jinx setzte sich und sah nachdenklich auf, sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihm die Situation erklären sollte, abgesehen davon, dass sie es auch nicht wollte.  
  
Nach gut fünf Minuten legte Snape endlich die Papiere beiseite und sah auf.  
  
"Nun, wie wollen sie mir ihr Verhalten erklären?", er faltete die Hände zusammen und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.  
  
Jinx zögerte. Sie konnte ihm doch schlecht die Wahrheit erzählen, wie würde das denn rüberkommen, überlegte sie. Sie war doch nicht das kleine Mädchen, das bei jeder Kleinigkeit losheult.  
  
"Ich.wurde aufgehalten."  
  
"Aufgehalten?" Snape hob die Augenbraue und man sah im an, dass er mit Erklärung nicht zufrieden war.  
  
"Ja", war das einzige, was sie entgegnete. Sie hatte sich nun entschlossen, es ihm nicht zu erzählen. Wieso auch, wo sie selbst ihre Mutter in all den Briefen anlog.  
  
"Können sie mir das bitte etwas genauer erklären?"  
  
"Nein", entgegnete sie und schien dadurch nur viel mehr wie ein Kleines Kind, worüber sie sich noch mehr ärgerte.  
  
Eine zweite Augenbraue hob sich.  
  
"Ich meine.Professor, ehrlich das geht sie nichts an, ich meine.entschuldigen sie.", stotterte Jinx und schüttelte dann verzweifelt den Kopf.  
  
Snape erhob sich und kam zu ihr um den Schreibtisch herum.  
  
"Miss Xardas, wenn es irgendetwas gibt, das sie mir sagen wollen, oder womit sie Probleme haben, dann sagen sie es mir. Schließlich bin ich ihr Hauslehrer. Und als neue Schülerin entstehen oft noch mehr Probleme, als bei anderen Schülern. Aber wenn es nichts gibt, dann benehmen sie sich gefälligst wie eine Slytherin!", seine Stimme klang nun nicht mehr ganz so hart.  
  
Jinx erhob sich ebenfalls. "Nein, Professor, sie können nichts für mich tun, danke. Ich habe nicht wirklich Probleme, die ich nicht auch selbst in den Griff bekommen könnte." Obwohl sie ihre Worte in Gedanken stark anzweifelte, klang ihre Stimme nun gefasst und selbstbewusst.  
  
Doch Snape lies sich davon nicht beeinflussen, anscheinend hatte er mehr Erfahrungen mit Menschen, als man ihm beim ersten Blick zutraute.  
  
Doch erschien auch zu wissen, wann man nichts mehr erreichen konnte und lies es darauf beruhen.  
  
"Wenn sie sich irgendwann umentscheiden, sagen sie es. Da sie neu sind, verzichte ich erst mal auf eine Strafe, jedoch möchte ich, dass so etwas nicht noch einmal vorfällt."  
  
Jinx nickte dankbar und verlies dann eiligst die Kerker. *** Immer noch nachdenklich betrat sie den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie hatten jetzt alle eine Freistunde vor dem Mittagessen.  
  
"Blaise, weißt du was das ist?", hörte sie Dracos abwertende Stimme.  
  
Kurz darauf folgte ein angeekelter Aufschrei eines Mädchens.  
  
"Jinx, ist das deins?", fragte der Blonde nun, als Blaise nicht antwortete.  
  
Jinx sah auf und wollte gerade weitergehen, als sie erkannte, was Draco da in seinen Fingern hielt. Gerade zog er an einer gelben Feder.  
  
"Es ist ja ganz warm."  
  
Jinx stoppte geschockt und sah auf das, was Draco zwischen mit den Händen festhielt.  
  
"Nabì!", brachte sie heiser heraus.  
  
"Was? Ist das doch deins? Was ja typisch." Pansy brach in schrilles Gelächter aus, dem sich Jane schnell anschloss.  
  
Jinx stürzte zu dem Vogel und wollte ihm Draco aus der Hand nehmen, dieser hielt ihn jedoch schnell höher.  
  
"Nana, was sagt mal?"  
  
"Verdammt, Malfoy, gib ihn her!"  
  
"Das war leider die falsche antwort.schade um das hässliche Ding, dass es so schnell verrecken musste.", sagte er gespielt mitleidig und lies den Vogel versehendlich fallen.  
  
Schnell bückte Jinx sich und hob ihn vorsichtig auf. Er war tatsächlich tot. Wie in Trance strich sie ihm über das Federkleid. Sofort brach Pansy wieder in Gelächter aus.  
  
"Was denn, Ismene, warum denn so emotional?", wurde sie in die Realität zurück gerufen.  
  
"Wer war das?", fragte sie mit dünner Stimme und sah wieder auf.  
  
"Was hast du gesagt?", fragt nun Jane.  
  
Jinx legte den Vogel beiseite und sah wütend zu Jane.  
  
"Ich will verdammt noch mal wissen, wer ihn umgebracht hat!!", schrei sie.  
  
"Och, wir haben nur ein wenig mit ihm gespielt.", erklärte Draco.  
  
"Gespielt? Ihr habt in getötet!!"  
  
"Was können wir denn dafür, wenn er so schnell schlapp macht?", entrüstete sie Millicent.  
  
Das war für Jinx zu viel. Sie stürzt sich wütend auf das Mädchen und beide fielen krachend zu Boden. Obwohl Jinx mit ihren Schlägen besser traf, war Millicent doch bei weiten stärker und traf Jinx schmerzhaft in den Bauch, sodass diese gequält aufschrie.  
  
Sofort hatte sich eine Schülertraube um sie versammelt. Keiner bemerkte, wie sich die Gemeinschaftstür öffnete und Snape den Raum betrat.  
  
"Auseinander! Sofort!"  
  
Mit seiner kalten Stimmer zerriss er die Schülergruppe konnte aber die Mädchen nicht voneinander trennen.  
  
Wieder holt Jinx aus und traf mit ihrer Faust mitten im Gesicht und sie hörte irgendetwas knacken. Auch Millicent schlug wieder zu und sie fühlte plötzlich einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrer Seite, der ihr die Luft nahm.  
  
"Zerrt sie auseinander!", befahl Snape.  
  
Sofort griff Blaise nach Millicent und Draco nach Jinx. Es gelang ihnen sie zu trennen. Draco lies Jinx sofort auf dem nächsten Sessel fallen, was dieser einen leichten Schrei entriss.  
  
"Was ist hier passiert?", fragte Snape, und seine Stimme lies keine Ausreden zu.  
  
"Sie hat angefangen!", schrie Millicent, hielt sich die Nase und zeigte auf Jinx. Die anderen Mädchen hatten sich zu ihr gestellt und nickten nun zustimmend.  
  
"Ist das wahr?", wand sich der Lehrer nun an Jinx.  
  
diese nickt. "Ich habe sie zuerst geschlagen, das stimmt.", sagte sie leise und versuchte den Schmerz zu unterdrücken.  
  
Snape nickte wand sich dann wieder an die anderen.  
  
"Miss Xardas, Miss Millicent sie kommen mit in den Krankenflügel!"  
  
Millicent eilte schnell zu Snape und auch Jinx versuchte aufzustehen, taumelte jedoch sofort zurück, als sie eine erneute Schmerzwelle überkam und ihr die Luft nahm. Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen, sie kippte nach hinten und fühle nur noch zwei Arme, die sie auffingen. Dann überkam sie eine angenehme Dunkelheit.  
  
Okay, ich weiß, das mim Vogel war ziemlich brutal. Aber ich hätte noch schlimmer sein können! Mir tut der kleine Pipmatz jetzt richtig leid, dass ich ihn für meine Zwecke so missbraucht und gewaltsam getötet hab. Ich muss das irgendwie wieder gutmachen *überlegt*. Hoffentlich fällt mir was ein, sonst wird das ein schreckliches Weihnachten. Wenn ihr noch Ideen hbt, dann schreibts, ja? Ob, ich's dann mit einbaue, is die andere Sache, aber manchmal fehlt mir die zündende Idee und wenn ihr sie habt können wir ja teilen? Egal, ich muss jetzt erst mal Tabletten suchen, mein Schädel pocht furchtbar.  
  
Allehopp 


	8. Licht

6. Licht  
  
Dunkelheit. Sie war es, die sie umfing, sie fürsorglich einhüllte und jegliche Erinnerungen verschwinden lies. Sanft glitt sie an ihr entlang, streichelte sie. Ihr Körper schien verschwunden und weit von ihr entfernt zu sein. Sie fühlte weder Schmerz noch gab es für sie Raum und Zeit. Dunkelheit hatte sich weit um sie ausgebreitet, nahm ihr Denken und Fühlen ein, lies ihr Leben illusionär erscheinen. Erscheinen? Sie wusste nicht, wo und wer sie war. War das hier ihr Leben? Oder nur ein Traum? Erinnerungen waren verloschen. Doch sie begehrte diese Dunkelheit. Diese Schwärze, die sie befreite und sie wünschte sich auf ewig in diesem scheinbaren Nichts gleiten zu können.  
  
Doch plötzlich wurde der dunkle Mantel zerrissen. Geräusche verdrängten und zerstörten die angenehme Masse. Geräusche, die Jinx nicht in der Lage war zu identifizieren und sie kämpfte mit aller Macht gegen den Eindringling, denn sie begann zu fühlen zu denken und auf einmal brachen alle Erinnerungen wie eine mächtige Welle über sie hinein, drückten sie nieder und nahmen ihr ihren Illusionshaften Glauben. Die Realität hatte sie eingeholt, schmerzhaft und plötzlich.  
  
Auch ihr Körper machte sich bemerkbar. Blut schoss wie Lava durch ihren Kopf und bei jedem Atemzug durchfuhr sie ein stechender Schmerz in der Seite.  
  
Leise Stöhnte sie auf, als die die Augen öffnete und das gleißende Licht sie blendete. Ein Schatten bewegte sich eilig auf sie zu und nahm schnell Gestalt an.  
  
Die Krankenschwester beugte sich über sie und fühlte ihre Stirn.  
  
"Hier, trink das, es wird dir gleich besser gehen.", sagte Mme Pomfrey mit fürsorglicher Stimme und drückte Jinx den Becher an die trockenen Lippen.  
  
Die Flüssigkeit war angenehm kühl und Jinx überkam schnell eine bleierne Müdigkeit, durch die sie erneut in die Dunkelheit aufgenommen wurde.  
  
***  
  
Draco saß auf seinem Bett und starrte auf seine Hände, als Blaise das gemeinsame Zimmer betrat.  
  
Dieser stutzte kurz. "Na, Schuldgefühle?", fragte er den Blonden.  
  
Dieser zuckte kurz zusammen und sah dann schweigend auf.  
  
"Ach, Quatsch, sie hat es doch verdient.", winkte er ab und lies sich in die Kissen zurückfallen.  
  
"Hat sie das?", Blaise zog zweifelnd die Augenbrauen hoch, er kannte Draco, auch den Draco, der sich hinter der fast eisernen Maske verbarg, daher waren sie auch beste Freunde.  
  
"Sag bloß, du bist auf ihrer Seite?", Draco setzte sich wieder auf und musterte seinen Freud kritisch.  
  
"Seite? Draco, darum geht es hier doch gar nicht. Sie ist neu hier, was hat sie denn getan, dass ihr sie alle so behandelt? Wir sind Slytherins, verdammt noch mal, wir haben immer zusammengehalten. Ihr habt ihr doch nicht mal eine Chance gegeben!", rief der Schwarzhaarige zornig. Er hasste es, wenn Draco sich so engstirnig verhielt. Dieser hatte zwar schon seit dem 4. Schuljahr aufgehört, seinem Vater alles unreflektiert zu glauben, doch manchmal setzte sich diese oberflächliche Art noch bei ihm durch.  
  
"Sie wollte nie wirklich zu uns gehören.", begann Draco leicht trotzig sich zu verteidigen, "Du weißt doch noch was sie am ersten Tag gesagt hatte!"  
  
"Und du weißt genau, dass sie es so nicht gemeint hatte. Wie hättest du denn reagiert, wenn du noch nie von den Häusern und deren Geschichte gehört hättest.", Blaise setzte sich seinem Freund gegenüber und wartete auf eine Antwort.  
  
Dieser atmete genervt aus. "Okay, du hast ja Recht, sie hätte eine Chance verdient gehabt."  
  
Blaise reagierte nicht darauf, sah seinen Freund nur weiterhin abwartend an.  
  
"Was willst du denn noch? Ich werde sicher keine Schuldgefühle entwickeln!", damit drehte er sich um und zog ein Buch unter dem Bett hervor.  
  
"Immerhin hast du sie fallen gelassen, obwohl sie sich bestimmt schon vorher die Rippen gebrochen hatte und."  
  
"Verdammt, Blaise, lass es!", zischte Draco und funkelte seinen Freund wütend an.  
  
"Immerhin habe ich sie dann auch zur Pomfrey getragen.", versuchte er sein Gewissen zu beruhigen.  
  
"Stimmt.", Blaise nickte seinem Freund zu, "Aber hast du der ihr Gesicht gesehen? Und Snape meinte vorhin ja noch, dass sie bis jetzt nicht aufgewacht sei."  
  
"Okay, gut, wenn du mir unbedingt ein schlechtes Gewissen machen wolltest, bitte, du hast es geschafft!", schrie Draco sauer auf und ballte die Hände zusammen.  
  
"Na endlich.", Blaise grinste selbstzufrieden, "dann komm!", er erhob sich und zerrte Draco mit hoch.  
  
"Was.willst.du.denn.noch?!", brachte der Blonde zornig hervor.  
  
"Na wir gehen jetzt zum Krankenflügel, was denkst du denn. Du kannst dich entschuldigen, falls sie wach ist. Dann hättest du wenigstens kein schlechtes Gewissen mehr."  
  
"Vergiss es! Ich werde mich ganz bestimmt nicht bei der entschuldigen!"  
  
Doch Blaise reagierte nicht mehr auf die Worte seines Freundes, nahm ihn an der Hand und zog ihn aus dem Slytherinkerker Richtung Krankenflügel.  
  
Auf halber Strecke begegneten sie Potter und Wesley, die gerade von Quidditschtraining zurückkamen.  
  
"Mensch Malfoy, ich dachte du wärst mit Parkinson zusammen, aber dass es Zabini ist, Mensch, soviel Geschmack hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut.", grinste Potter und Wesley brach in Gelächter aus.  
  
Die Slytherins stoppten abrupt, oder besser gesagt wurde Blaise zum anhalten gezwungen, als Draco sich zornig den Gryffindors zuband.  
  
"Nicht war? Er ist zwar nicht ganz meine Preisklasse, aber zum Glück muss ich nicht mit nem verlausten Wiesel rumhängen, um nicht allein zu sein.", kalt wand er sich ab und ging weiter.  
  
Er hatte Blaises Hand losgelassen, sodass dieser ihm hinterher eilen musste. Kurz vor dem Krankensaal stoppten sie. Draco stützte sich mit der Hand gegen die Tür und hielt Blaise somit davon ab, weiter zu gehen.  
  
"Wenn sie noch nicht aufgewacht ist, gehe ich sofort wieder!", stellte Draco fest und lies damit keinen Widerspruch zu.  
  
***  
  
Sie wachte auf, als sie eine warme Hand an ihrer Wange spürte. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen.  
  
Nachdem sich ihre Augen an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, erkannte sie Blaise, der auf ihrer Bettkante saß.  
  
"Hey, wieder da?", fragte er leise und lächelte sie an.  
  
"Blaise.", ihre Stimme krächzte und ihr Hals fühlte sich völlig trocken an. Sofort reichte ihr der Junge ein Glas Wasser.  
  
Sie nahm es entgegen und stellte es nach einigen Schlucken auf dem Nachttisch ab.  
  
"Danke.was machst du hier?", sie schob sich etwas hoch, damit sie aufrecht im Bett sitzen konnte.  
  
"Dich besuchen?"  
  
Sie sah ihn misstrauisch an. "Hast du nichts zu tun? Hausaufgaben oder so?"  
  
"Möchtest du, dass ich gehe?"  
  
"Nein, nein", sagt sie schnell, "So war das nicht gemeint. Ich dachte nur.du hasst mich?"  
  
"Dich hasst hier niemand."  
  
"Oh ja sicher! Unter den Slytherins zählt es zu einer Ehre unter Freunden, wenn man die Rippen gebrochen bekommt, du überzeugst mich!", entgegnete sie sarkastisch.  
  
"Na dir scheint es ja wieder richtig gut zu gehen. Wieder so schön bissig wie früher. Nein ehrlich, ich habe nie etwas gegen dich gehabt, und das müsstest du eigentlich wissen."  
  
Jinx nickte. "Weiß ich."  
  
"Na dann, ich hab dir übrigens jemanden mitgebracht!", wechselte er das Thema und sah in eine andere Richtung.  
  
Jinx musste sich drehen um seinem Blick folgen zu können.  
  
Draco stand mit verschränkten Armen lässig an die Tür gelehnt und sah sie an, wobei ihm einige Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht fielen. Beide sahen sich nur schweigend an. Dann räusperte sich der Blonde.  
  
"Also, ich.äh, wie geht es dir?"  
  
"Gut."  
  
"Also, dann.", langsam verlor Draco seine anfängliche Sicherheit, "Ähm,.ich wollte dich nicht.also, verdammt!", er strich sich dir Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und setzte von neuem an. "Es tut mir leid, dass du dich wegen mir verletzt hast und dass ich dir keine wirkliche Chance gegeben hatte.", mit diesen Worten stieß er sich von der Tür ab und verlies eilig den Raum.  
  
Jinx sah Blaise erstaunt an.  
  
"Was hast du ihm gegeben?"  
  
"Du kennst ihn nicht wirklich.", entgegnete dieser ernst. "Du kennst eigentlich nur diese fünf Minuten von ihm. Er ist eigentlich, na ja."  
  
"Nicht so ein fieses, kaltes, egoistisches Arschloch, das glaubt, mit seinem Geld alles besitzen zu können?"  
  
"Ja genau," Blaise konnte nur mühsam ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Genau so hatte er am Anfang auch über seinen besten Freund gedacht. Aber das war bevor dieser ihn hinter die Maske hatte sehen lassen. "Du solltest ihn kennen lernen.", meinte er dann wieder ernst.  
  
"Mister Zabini, verlassen sie sofort das Zimmer. Die Kranke braucht Ruhe!", rief die Krankenschwester aufgebracht, als sie in den Raum stürzte.  
  
Blaise erhob sich sofort.  
  
"Machs gut und.gute Besserung."  
  
"Ja danke, wir sehn uns."  
  
Dann wurde der Slytherin aus dem Raum geschoben und Mme Pomfrey wand sich wieder Jinx zu.  
  
***  
  
"Siehst du, es ging doch!", sagte Blaise zufrieden und schlug Draco freundschaftlich auf den Rücken.  
  
Dieser schnaubte. "Wahrscheinlich bildet sie sich jetzt sonst was drauf ein, sie sind doch alle gleich!"  
  
"Das meinst du doch nicht ernst? Du kennst sie zwar nicht, aber sie wird dir sicher nicht hinterher rennen, wie.Pansy."  
  
"Oh, hör mir mit der auf, ich ertrag es nicht mehr!"  
  
"Ich sag's dir ja immer, schaff dir ne Freundin an und du wirst sie lossein!"  
  
"Und ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich keinen Bock auf diese nervigen Gören hab. Entweder rennen sie dir hinterher und klammern, oder sie sind bescheuert, oder beides.nein, ehrlich verschone mich damit!", winkte Draco ab.  
  
"Findest du nicht, dass du übertreibst? Es gibt schließlich auch welche, die annehmbar sind."  
  
Draco zog ungläubig die Augenbraue hoch. "Nenn mir eine!"  
  
"Hermine", brachte Blaise ohne zu zögern heraus.  
  
"Granger, seit wann nennst du sie..sag bloß du hast was mit der?", Draco sprang überrascht von seinem Bett auf, auf dem er die ganze Zeit gesessen hatte.  
  
"Na und? Auch wenn sie eine Gryffindor ist."  
  
"Alter, ist doch schön, wo du doch noch nie."  
  
"Okay, okay, wir gehen jetzt wohl besser zum Abendbrot.", unterbrach ihn Blaise, dem das Thema sichtlich unangenehm war.  
  
***  
  
Jinx saß schon am Slytherintisch, als die anderen Schüler eintrafen. Blaise setzte sich sofort neben sie und schob Draco auf die andere Seite.  
  
"Hey, hat sie dich schon gehen lassen?", fragte Blaise.  
  
"Hm", sie schluckte ihre Suppe hinunter, "Die Rippe war nur angebrochen."  
  
Sie aßen schweigend weiter. Irgendwann, nachdem sie das Essen beendet hatte, machte sich Jinx auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer.  
  
Blaise rutschte zu Draco ran.  
  
"Siehst du, sie hat dich in Ruhe gelassen.", flüsterte er.  
  
"Ja, zu ihrem Glück!", entgegnete Draco ebenso leise.  
  
"Hey, was gibt es zu tuscheln?", mischte sich Pansy mit ein.  
  
Blaise sah zornig auf. "Musst du dich eigentlich in alles reinhängen?"  
  
Trotzig wand diese sich an Draco.  
  
"Dracy, sagst du es mir?"  
  
"Es geht dich nichts an, okay!", erwiderte dieser kalt.  
  
Pansy zog einen Schmollmund und wand sich dann an ihre Freundinnen.  
  
"Gehen wir."  
  
Mit ihnen erhob sich auch der Rest und ging Richtung Kerker.  
  
"Sagt mal, was macht die denn schon wieder hier?", fragte Jane, als sich alle im Gemeinschaftsraum verteilt hatten.  
  
"Was? Wer denn?", Pansy lies für einen kleinen Moment von Draco ab und wand sich neugierig an Jane.  
  
"Na Jinx, war sie nicht vorhin noch bewusstlos?"  
  
"Sie hätte ruhig noch wegbleiben können!"  
  
"Stimmt, sie gehört einfach nicht zu uns.", kam er überzeugt von Pansy und sie erhielt zustimmendes Gemurmel von einigen anderen.  
  
"Dracy, sag doch auch mal was!", maulte Pansy, als sie merkte, dass er sich gekonnt aus dem Gespräch raushielt und rutschte auf seinen Schoß.  
  
Dieser sah nur leicht angeekelt auf und schob sie grob von sich herunter.  
  
"Erstens nennst du mich nicht Dracy. Zweitens - runter von mir! Und drittens ist es mir egal was dieses Mädchen macht und sie gehört genauso sehr zu Slytherin wie du, also lass sie in Ruhe!", erwiderte er kalt.  
  
Mit diesen Worten hatte er die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit erlangt. Merkwürdige Blicke wurden ihm zugeworfen.  
  
"D..du bist auf ihrer Seite?", unterbrach Jane die entstandene Stille zögerlich.  
  
Draco ließ seinen Blick ruhig über die anderen gleiten und schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf.  
  
"Merlin, seid ihr dämlich.", sagte er angewidert und erhob sich.  
  
So, ich hoffe ihr gebt mir eure Meinung ab. Ich wünsche euch allen ein schönes, neues Jahr und dass ihr all eure Ziele erreichen könnt oder wenigstens nicht aufgeben müsst. Ciao R.B. 


End file.
